1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating apparatus for hyperthermia and, more particularly, to a heating apparatus for hyperthermia which deteriorates the regenerative functions of cancerous cells by heating them with electromagnetic waves, thereby liquidating these cancerous cells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, hyperthermia has been given wide attention and papers have been written on hyperthermia, a therapy which deteriorates the regenerative functions of cancerous cells and thereby liquidates significant portions of them by applying heat of approximately 43.degree. C. for one or two hours and repeating the treatment at certain intervals.(MICROWAVES.October, 1976).